Beautiful Collision
by Hikaru a
Summary: The enemy of my enemy is my enemy.


Beautiful Collision  
By Hikaru

Ship(s): Rufus/Yuffie... eventually.

Summary: The enemy of my enemy is my enemy.

Foreword: AU-ish. I'm taking the original background that had been planned for Yuffie (_explained in_ Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega) and expanding upon it according to my own wishes. Basically, Yuffie in game was to be 25, a wanted thief, and an EX-Soldier. And so the fun begins.

_Like as the waves make towards the pebbled shore,  
So do our minutes hasten to their end;  
Each changing place with that which goes before,  
In sequent toil all forwards do contend_

- Shakespeare, Sonnet 60

.Chapter I

The slick metal of his gun was the only thing he could completely rely on in life. Being the son of a company president who was notoriously known for destroying the planet, and sending hundreds to the Lifestream a day, was not one of his crowning achievements. The name of God flowed through his veins, and he, begrudgingly, embodied every sense of it. He was set to inherit the company, but wanted nothing of it. His rights of succession had him trapped in every sense of the word.

Until the day that he had set foot on the soil of Wutai.

His father had assigned him on a diplomatic mission to meet with the tribe's leader, Godo, but secretly it was a reconnaissance mission to see firsthand what the structure of Wutai's army was. He didn't want to take the mission, but when the most powerful man on the earth tells you to do something, you do it. Especially when that man is your father.

The trip had been long and boring. Rufus had only taken two Soldiers with him, and neither of them had said much during their journey. Thankfully, he had "borrowed" one of the Turks' helicopters for the journey-- because if he had to walk through the mountains that they were flying over, Rufus was sure he would have gone mad from lack of intelligent conversation.

What greeted him as the helicopter landed a few yards away from the main gate of Wutai didn't give him a secure sense of the rest of the mission. There was only one person waiting for him at the gate, a Soldier who looked to be about fifteen from his height. This was his back up? Everything seemed just to be getting better and better.

The short one stepped forward and saluted the Vice President. "Welcome to Wutai, Vice President Shinra." Rufus' eyes widened. It was a woman! "Kisaragi, Soldier third class at your service."

Taking a few steps forward, he then narrowed his eyes at the short soldier. "They sent a woman as my protection?"

Straightening her posture, Kisaragi asked, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Only a little," Rufus said under his breath.

Kisaragi must have heard his comment, because she replied with a sharp, "I'm here as your escort as well as your translator."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. It was well known by his father that he was exceptionally proficient in Wutaian. In fact, he seethed, it was his father who insisted that he learn the bloody language to begin with. What was his father up to? "I see," he said carefully, making a mental note on how to act once they entered the city. "How long have you studied the language?"

"All my life," she said with a small laugh. Raising her visor, she revealed her dark brown eyes, the dominant trait of the Wutai clan. "I don't think I'll have any problems with helping you, if that is what you are worried about."

"A Wutaian female in Soldier? Now I _have_ seen everything." He chuckled softly as Kisaragi seethed at his amusement.

Swallowing what Rufus was sure a rant on her part, Kisaragi managed to say evenly, "I have arranged a room for you at the inn, Vice President. Follow me..." She began to walk towards the city without an answer, trying not to look angry, but failing at it.

With another laugh, Rufus pinched the bridge of his nose. Perhaps this mission would be more entertaining than he thought.

Kisaragi put her visor back down, as the other two Soldiers put theirs up. "What sector are you from?" one of them asked as he raced to catch up with the Wutaian girl.

"Yeah!" the other Soldier asked, also attempting to keep up with Kisaragi's quick pace. "I'm sure we would have heard about a cutie like you being in one of the sectors near us. It's not often a girl joins Soldier!"

The girl stopped, and looked at the other two Soldiers. "I can see why," she coolly replied. Rufus couldn't help but laugh at that. Kisaragi raised her neck and motioned to the Vice President. "Sir, we only have clearance for you and myself to enter in the main gate of Wutai. These two," she pointed to the other Soldiers. "Will have to stay here."

"But we're his guard too!" one of them whined.

Tilting her head to the side, Kisaragi folded her arms against her chest. "I'll be all the guard that the Vice President will be requiring at this time. If anything happens that I can't take care of, then we're all dead. Besides," she said with dramatic gesture of her hand. "I highly doubt the two of you would turn out to be very good guards anyway. Whining like five year old girls-"

Both Soldiers steamed. "What was that?" one said, readying his fist for a fight.

"Oh please," Kisaragi replied. Before the two Soldiers knew it, their feet were brought out from underneath them, both landing butt first on the ground.

Taken aback for a moment, Rufus eyed this Kisaragi girl. She was more than met the eye. To be that quick and only third class was almost suspicious. Of course, she was nowhere near Sephiroth, but she was neither a bumbling fool like the other two who accompanied him-- who were both second class.

One of the Soldiers got up, and swung at Kisaragi, screaming, "You bitch!"

Before Rufus could even move, Kisaragi had the Soldier in an arm lock, face first on the ground. "Now... that wasn't very nice. You forget that we are in front of the Vice President." She twisted the Soldier's arm; he let out a terrible scream. "You need to show some respect. Didn't they teach you anything in your Soldier training?"

Although very amused by this, Rufus knew that they were going to get nowhere fast if this continued. "Kisaragi! Let him go. And you two get back on the helicopter. As Kisaragi said, if there is need for more Soldiers during this _peaceful_ stay, then there is no need to remain here at all." He narrowed his eyes meaningfully. They knew what the plan was, should Wutai get a waft of what Shinra was actually doing there. Kisaragi would probably have no knowledge of the real purpose in his visit, and being that she was Wutaian, it probably remained better that way. In fact, it might have made things easier for Rufus if she didn't. She may have let valuable information go without actually knowing it.

The two Soldiers saluted their Vice President and then head back towards the helicopter, whose blades began to spin once more. After the helicopter was safely out of sight, Rufus walked up to Kisaragi and nodded. "I will have those two court marshaled when I return to Junon. They had no right to speak to you like that."

Kisaragi shrugged. "You get used to it after a while. It's the price you pay for playing with the big boys, I guess."

"Do you plan to walk into the city like that?" Rufus asked, pointing to her helmet. She still had the visor down. Soldiers used it for anonymity during battles, but Rufus knew his Wutaian culture well enough to know that not allowing people to look into her eyes when they entered the city was a very rude gesture towards the people of the city. The Wutaians believed that the eyes were the mirrors into the soul, and in hiding them meant you intended maliciousness or were perhaps even a demon.

"It would be better for the both of us if I did, sir," she replied, turning towards the torii that towered the gate leading into Wutai. "At least until we meet with Lord Godo," she added in a mumble.

Rufus followed the girl. "I take it your decision to join our company was not taken lightly by your people."

"My father tried to have me banished from the city," she replied as they reached the closed gate. She turned to where the guard post and then yelled in perfect Wutaian, "_Shinra Rufus to see Lord Godo! Honorable masters, we ask that you open the gate!_" As the gate opened, Kisaragi whispered loudly, "Bow towards the city as the gate opens. It shows exceptional respect for the city and its people."

With an eyebrow raised, Rufus replied, "You know, I don't usually follow orders from subordinates." But he bowed all the same.

"Until you get the hang of things, you'll have to do what I tell you if you want to keep this a peaceful mission." Kisaragi said as she too bowed.

A burst of sunlight hit the two of them. As Rufus stood tall, he saw that the light was coming from the sun reflecting off the ruby red buildings. He had always head rumors about how beautiful Wutai was, but this was the first time he had experienced first hand. The city was so bright. Everything seemed to sparkle around him. Even the stream, as it trickled by on their right, sparkled in the sunlight. People were dressed in bright yukata, in every hue imaginable. It seemed that everything just _vibrated_ with beauty. In the distance, Rufus also saw the great mountains of Da-chao towering over the entire city, the sun just touching the peaks. It was a stark contrast against the lifeless Midgar, surrounded by the torrential pollution from the mako generators.

Rufus did not realize how awe-struck he was until Kisaragi grabbed him by his hand and said, "Let's go." With a blink, he nodded and brought his hand away from hers. Unlike the rest of her, Rufus noted that Kisaragi's grip was very gentle. Shaking the unnecessary thoughts out of his mind, he caught up to her quick pace in two steps. Although it was hard to fight the intuition to poke his head into the colorful shops who had cloth signs hanging outside, with the Wutaian symbols for "open" written on them. The city felt so alive and it was beginning to excite him-- something that hadn't happened in a very long time.

The inn was further into the city than Rufus had expected. As they walked, the people in the streets had begun to stare. It was hard to tell if the reason they were staring was because of him or the Soldier beside of him. A few old women whispered to each other and glared maliciously. It was because of Kisaragi.

Kisaragi must have seen the women too, because she muttered in Wutaian, "_I haven't been back for more than two seconds and the whole city is talking about me again._"

Rufus just smiled. "The city is abuzz with excitement now that I am here."

"You think _that_ is what they are talking about?" Kisaragi snapped. All too late did she remember whom she was talking to. She bowed stiffly and quickly apologized, "I am sorry to talk in that tone to you, Vice President. I got too caught up in my own thoughts."

With a wave of his hand, Rufus brushed it off. "No need to apologize. I know how it is to be the talk of the town. One just has to grin and bare it, really. Although, I would once more suggest taking off your helmet. It seems that they all know who you are."

"Believe me," Kisaragi said as she quickened her pace. "It's better this way. If I take my helmet off now, we'll be bombarded with people coming up to us, telling me how I dishonored my family. I'd rather have them whispering than have them in your face."

"That's very considerate of you, but I can honestly take care of myself when it comes to situations like this. Surely you want to look at your hometown with your own eyes instead of the heat seeking infrared?" Kisaragi remained silent. "You said that once Lord Godo met with us, you would be able to show your face in the city again, correct?"

"Yes."

Rufus nodded. "Then we will see him as soon as possible."

She laughed, and Rufus couldn't help but smile. "You are so accommodating to your _subordinates_."

"Truthfully, I wouldn't normally be. But it is so rare that I am in the presence of a lady, it would be better if I could-- enjoy the scenery, as they put it."

"_They_ are a bunch of pigs," she replied as Rufus laughed. "But if it's an order, I'll have to follow it."

"Do I really have to make it an order?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the small Soldier.

Kisaragi shook her head. "At the inn, we'll both have to change into appropriate clothes. They won't let you set foot into the palace unless you are formally dressed."

"My suit will not suffice?" he said, gesturing to his immaculate white suit. Of course, he would probably have to leave his six hidden guns at the front door, but only if they searched him really well.

"What's wrong?" she asked, laughter trickling out. "Never worn a kimono before?"

Rufus shrugged. "You cannot move fast in them." If there was going to be trouble, it would be damn near impossible for him to run out of the palace and contact the back-up.

"That's the point," she replied with a nod.

The inn was surrounded by a stonewall that was a head taller than Rufus. Cherry blossom trees peaked out, the pink blossoms kissing the top of the gate and littered the surrounding area with blossom petals. The entranceway to the inn was another red torii. There was already a servant waiting for them-- a small girl dressed in a pink kimono. "Welcome, honorable guests," she said as she bowed. "We were expecting you Madam _Yu-fi_." Kisaragi bowed her had in response. The servant turned to Rufus and added, "Vice President Shinra." Rufus followed Kisaragi's example, and nodded to the servant. "If you would just follow me please," she said as she began to walk up the stone path leading to the inn. As she walked, her wooden geta clacked against the stone.

Rufus turned to the Soldier beside him with a mischievous grin. "_Yu-fi_, huh?"

"Yuffie is fine. That's what everyone calls me in Midgar."

Rufus blinked. "There is a difference in the pronunciation?"

Yuffie laughed. "It's a good thing I am here, then. If you can't hear the difference in tone, then your Wutaian would probably be horrible!" She started to laugh, but caught herself. "Ah, I'm sorry, sir. I forgot who I was talking to for a moment. I didn't mean to insult you."

"Stop apologizing. It's refreshing for someone to speak their mind in front of me."

"But it isn't for me to-"

"No buts, Soldier," Rufus said, taking on a serious tone. "Like I already told you, if you want to be given orders, I can. I would rather not, though. I was hoping to at least relax while I was here.

Yuffie nodded. "Understood."

The hostess showed them first to Rufus' room. The walls were constructed of shoji screens. On the far wall hung an elaborate red silk kimono, embroidered with silver dragons and orange fire. Other than a small table on the right-handed side of the room, there was nothing else in the room.

Yuffie turned to the hostess and asked in Wutaian, "_Are the rooms connected like I asked?_"

"_Yes, Madam Yu-fi_."

Yuffie walked to the left side of the room and pushed on one of the panels. Now that she brought it to his attention, that one panel was slightly darker than the others in the room. It pushed open to reveal a hidden passageway. "This leads to my room. So if there's trouble, I can get to your room fast." She bowed and then said, "Now if you'll excuse me, sir. I'll make the arrangements to visit Lord Godo right away, as you asked." Rufus nodded and Yuffie walked through the secret passage.

As the secret door clicked shut, the hostess said, "Your clothes are in the closet here." She slid open another door a few feet away from the secret door. "Your bedding is also in here."

"Thank you."

"If the Vice President requires nothing further, I will attend to Madam _Yu-fi_." Rufus looked at the hostess curiously. She brought her right hand to her mouth and let out a small giggle. "If Madam _Yu-fi_ is to change into suitable clothes to meet with Lord Godo, she will be requiring my assistance." In a loud whisper she added, "Madam _Yu-fi_ has never been one to wear formal kimono often."

"_I heard that!_" Yuffie hollered in Wutaian.

A bright blush developed on the hostess' face. She bowed herself out of the room before scurrying towards Yuffie's room, using the hallway.

Rufus couldn't help but crack a smile. Shinra had picked out quite a little sprite to accompany him. Of course, he saw the tactical advantage of it all. From the way the hostess acted, Yuffie was well known within the city, bad reputation or no. If he did any snooping, it would be public knowledge; but if he were with Yuffie at the time, the people would blame her, since she was the traitor. There was a great advantage with Yuffie being with him.

* * *

Rufus had only worn a kimono once in his life, and it had been when he was quite young. He remembered that he didn't like any second of it, and that it was very complicated to get in and out of. After struggling with the kimono's sash longer than he knew he should have had to, Rufus sighed heavily.

The door to his room slid open. "Do you need help putting on the hakama, Vice President?"

Rufus spun around to meet eyes with a petite girl dressed in a lavish blue kimono with a light green sash tied around her waist. Her kimono was embroidered with an elaborate decoration that looked to be composed of fans and peach blossoms in a white and light blue thread. It made him feel rather underdressed, for his kimono was only dark gray with light gray stripes. Although the girl was wearing makeup, it wasn't very much. Her eyelids were lined in bright red, and her lips were painted to match. The only thing that ruined the vision of the perfect Wutaian beauty was the girl's hair. Instead of an intricate hairstyle to match her intricate clothes, her chocolate brown hair was cut short, similar to a haircut that Rufus had (and loathed the fact that he had) when he was a young boy. Despite her hair, Rufus couldn't help but be mesmerized by this girl's beauty. "My apologies-" he replied slowly, with a playboy grin. "I do not believe that we have met."

"It's me, sir," she said. Rufus blinked. "Kisaragi Yuffie," the girl added, seeing that Rufus was still having trouble identifying her.

Rufus just stared. Kisaragi was even smaller without her Soldier uniform on. From her tone earlier, he had expected Yuffie to be much-- rougher looking. This pretty little thing was going to be his bodyguard?

Rufus had yet to say something in reply. He knew he had to say _something_ more appropriate than _'gosh you look pretty_.'

"I thought the women of Wutai were never supposed to cut their hair?" _Oh, nice observation there, Rufus_, he mentally kicked himself.

Yuffie brought her slender fingers up to her hair. "Oh. Well, when I joined Soldier, I didn't exactly register as a girl," she explained really quickly, not looking at him as she spoke. "I got away with it too until some jerk decided it would be funny to punch me in the chest during hand-to-hand training. Anyway," she said with a blush on her face, "It looks like you're having some troubles with your clothes."

"Oh," he said with a grin. "You could tell?"

"Here," she glided over to him, her kimono hardly shifting. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to the sash helping to keep Rufus' kimono closed.

"If you did not look so mesmerizing in that kimono, I would have to accuse you of being too forward." Rufus smirked.

Her blush deepened. "Your-sash-it's-tied-"

Rufus laughed. "I was just teasing you, Kisaragi."

"Oh."

The smile didn't leave Rufus' lips. "What do you need me to do?"

"Hold the obi," she said gesturing to the sash as she untied it. Rufus did as he was told. Yuffie slowly leaned down on the floor and adjusted the length of his kimono. "You don't want this dragging on the floor- especially when the hakama are going over it." She folded the extra material over his waist, making the kimono's length now cut off right above the Vice President's ankles. "Go ahead and tie the obi now."

As Rufus tied the obi, Yuffie sucked her teeth loudly, and took the obi away from his hands. "Like this," she said, tying it in a strange knot Rufus knew he would never be able to repeat.

"You have a lot of practice with putting on men's clothes, but need help with your own?"

Yuffie's face turned a deep red. "Why!" she steamed, but caught herself and in a calmer tone explained, "Men's kimono are not as complicated to tie as women's." Then, in a quiet voice she muttered, "and much more comfortable.."

Rufus smirked. "I have a feeling that joining Soldier was not the first thing you did to outrage your parents."

"What can I say?" Yuffie smirked at the Vice President as she walked over to closet and retrieved the hakama. "I'm a rebel," she said with a shrug.

Getting the hakama tied wasn't too painful, however there was a problem. The legs of the hakama flowed onto the floor, with almost an extra foot of material. "I think my size may have been misjudged," Rufus said while lifting up one of his legs.

Yuffie shook her head. "Visitors of the Pagoda of the Five Mighty Gods must wear _naga-bakama_," she gestured to the long hakama, "In the presence of Lord Godo."

"May I ask why?"

Yuffie began to walk towards the door. "You remember how you said you couldn't move as fast in a kimono? This is to make sure of that."

"Your kimono is not too long for you," Rufus retorted.

"I'm known by the Pagoda of the Five Mighty Gods, you aren't. The Shinra takes similar precautions, right?"

"But I do not recall the precautions making a person relearn how to walk."

Yuffie shrugged. "I can only promise this'll all be over soon. Once the master of the Pagoda of the Five Mighty Gods gives you his approval, you will not have to wear the _naga-bakama_ in the pagoda."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Is Lord Godo this master?"

"I can't say, sir," Yuffie said, bowing her head.

"Okay then, I _order_ you to tell me," Rufus steamed. He was getting sick of having to read hidden meanings.

"My allegiance may be with Shinra, Vice President, but the blood of the Five Mighty Gods runs in my veins. When I tell you I can't say, I can't say."

Annoyed, Rufus glared at the young girl. "_You--_" he took a deep breath. "Very well. I will not stand and argue about this with you." He began to walk to the door. "I do not understand Wutaian customs, but I at least know they are tiresome."

"You have no idea," Yuffie replied as they exited the room. "And this is just the beginning," she warned. "When we get to the Pagoda of the Five Mighty Gods, don't speak until you are spoken to. I've a feeling Lord Godo'll want to yell at me for a while first."

"About joining Shinra?"

"And other things. Believe me, we're going to be sitting for a while."

As they stepped outside, Rufus looked at the young girl solemnly. "I am sorry that you were recruited for this mission. I suppose you were anticipating a welcoming home from your fellow countrymen."

"Not at all," she replied. "I knew they were going to be like this. I had no false pretenses." She took a deep breath and looked towards the horizon, the mountains glowing in the sunlight. "But it's nice to see the mountains of Da-chao again. It's been three years."

"Three years in Soldier and you are only third-class?"

Yuffie smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"But the skill you showed before with those other Soldiers-- what is your commander thinking?"

She let out a small laugh. "I think he's looking out for my well-being."

"But Kisaragi-"

"I'm happy where I am," she interjected. "And please call me Yuffie now, sir. If you keep on saying Kisaragi, I'll think my father is here."

"All right, Yuffie. But I could always put in a request for different backup. I am sure there are others who are capable-"

"I accepted this mission of my own free will, Vice President. And it's against my morals to turn my back on something that I've already agreed to do. Please, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl."

As they re-entered the streets of Wutai, more airs of eyes followed them as they walked towards the Pagoda of the Five Mighty Gods. Instead of trying to hide the fact they were looking, people were blatantly staring. Yuffie held herself tall, but Rufus noted that she had gone considerably more pale.

"You look nervous," he observed. "Is it because all of these people?"

"No sir, it isn't."

"Then why do you look so uneasy?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"You have been all this time. I see no reason to stop you now."

Yuffie smiled nervously at him. "My father scares me shitless."

"Well, I don't think that is something that should worry you. I doubt we will even run into your father during our stay here."

"Oh, I think you will be seeing him quite frequently, sir."

"Why is that?"

"My father is Lord Godo."

"I see now why you were assigned to me then."

"Yes."

_To Be Continued..._

Notes:  
This story is dedicated to Anthea, my RufusxYuffie convert XD

It's been a long trip, but I'm having so much fun writing this. You will notice that Chinese and Japanese cultures are kind of mixed together for the city of Wutai. It was in the game, so I thought it'd be best to stick with it. Despite the city being very Chinese looking, the name of Kisaragi is Japanese. Yet Godo wears Chinese robes and names his daughter _Yu fi_, which is more Chinese than Japanese so... I dunno. A mix. I know more about Japanese culture, so it will be a heavier influence.

The spelling of _Yu Fi_ is from Nagia's _And When That Day Comes_, however in game Yuffie's name is spelled in katakana Yu-Fi-- so the spelling is based on cannon elements. If you haven't read that story, you should. The elaborate description of Wutai is partially what inspired me to set this story in Wutai.

And yes, I listened to the _Memoirs of a Geisha_ soundtrack while I wrote the Wutai scenes. What of it?

Disclaimer:  
_Final Fantasy VII_ is owned by the RPG Gods, SquareEnix. Standard disclaimers apply.


End file.
